Mari McCabe (Earth Fifty)
For her Earth One equivalent see Mari McCabe. Mari McCabe is a female Human who lives in the 24th century who is an amateur fashion designer, and the possessor of the Anansi Totem, which she uses to fight crime as the vigilante Vixen, as nicknamed by Cisco Ramon and she is a member of Team Black Siren from Earth Fifty. She is the granddaughter of the JSA Vixen, Amaya Jiwe, and the sister of Kuasa, the ex-girlfriend of Typhuss James Halliwell as well as the foster daughter of Chuck and Patty McCabe. Personality Mari is a tough, independent, confident and headstrong woman who does not like to share her feeling whit others but deep inside has a soft spot and care a lot for her loved ones; despite she almost always calls them by their first name, she loved Chuck and Patty as if they were her real parents. Mari has suffered greatly throughout her life because of the lack of her roots and not knowing her biological family but, after she finally found out about her origins, she realizes to actually consider Detroit, where she grew up, as "her home". Usually, Mari maintains a cool temper, but she can also be very impulsive, especially when she think someone is rude, disrespectful or sexist toward her or other people. She is somewhat stubborn and doesn't want any of the other heroes to help her deal with the criminals in her city, however she is always very willing to help them whenever they need her. Powers and abilities Powers *'Animal communication/Zoopathy:' As a totem represents the tribesmen' connection to their ancestral animals, Mari is able to communicate with the animals that lived around Zambesi village even after being stripped of her necklace, asking the Savannah animals to help her in the fight against Kuasa. *'Anansi Totem:' All of Mari's powers come from her necklace, which allow her to harness the life force of animals, in essence harnessing their abilities. Since accessing its power, the necklaces has bonded with her, preventing it from being removed from her neck. **'Superhuman speed:' Through the spirit of the cheetah, she becomes incredibly fast, so fast that even the Flash (moving at Mach 1) had a hard time catching her. **'Superhuman strength:' Through the spirit of the elephant, gorilla, lion, or rhinoceros. she becomes incredibly strong. She was able to tip over whole water towers and crumble one of The Arrow's arrows in her hand. The strength she demonstrated proved great enough to challenge Damien Darhk's telekinetic power, as he struggled considerably to just barely repel her. **'Superhuman agility:' Through the spirit of the tiger, she becomes incredibly agile, able to leap great distances, and preform incredible acrobatic feats. **'Camouflage:' Through the spirit of the chameleon, she becomes essentially invisible, being able to blend herself in with her surroundings. **'Wall climbing:' Mari can gain the wall crawling abilities of a spider, defying gravity. **'Flight: '''Mari can access the spirit of the eagle, gaining the ability to fly. Originally she was fearful to use this new ability due to a fear of heights, but she later overcame the fear after falling from a building and flying. **'Superhuman smelling:' Through the spirit of the wolf, Mari can lock onto a target's scent, by first getting a sample of it. From this, she can determine if the target is within a wide area and likewise track the target down. **'Superhuman hearing:' Through the spirit of the owl, Mari has very acute ears, able to hear quiet conversations from great distances. **'Underwater breathing and fast swimming:' Through the spirits of the fish, the dolphin, the crocodile and the octopus, Mari is able to effectively fight and function underwater, the skills she used when fighting Benatu Eshu and the Weather Wizard. Abilities *'Hand-to-hand combatant:' While unknown to what degree, Mari has shown noticeably well-coordinated kicks and punches while facing off against her older sister. Also, the fact that she was arrested for assault with a mere pen implies further proficiency in close-range combat. *'Artistic skill:' As an aspiring fashion designer, Mari is a proficient sketch artist. *'Occult knowledge:' Since acquiring her totem necklace, to better understand its power, Mari delved into the supernatural archives. Therefore, she has come to grasp the general nature of mysticism and how it works, being able to deduce the secrets of Damien Darhk's powers. Equipment *'Anansi Totem:''' Mari bond with this necklace to summon the ashe and use animal powers. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Sorcerers Category:Team Black Siren members Category:People from Earth Fifty Category:Alternate realities Category:Mari McCabe Category:McCabe family Category:Doppelgängers